


No Safe Harbor

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [30]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Frustration, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all turned to shite,” she said against Marian’s lips, winding her hand up through Marian’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - 'fuck me 'til I forget where I am.'

Everything was shite.  Siobhan was used to being stuck in tight spots, backed into tight corners, but this one was just complete and utter shite.

“It takes quite the mess to bring you to my doorstep, Siobhan,” Marian said, opening the front door with a flourish and a quirked smile, tall and haughty in her heels and white dress.

Before she could say anything she’d regret, Siobhan took two long strides inside and cupped Marian’s face, bringing her in for a hard, gnashing kiss.  Marian groaned in surprise before deepening the kiss, her steely resolve melting under Siobhan’s sure touch.  She wrapped her arms around Siobhan’s waist.  They broke apart for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.  “My god, where did that come from?”

Siobhan laid one hand on the back of Marian’s neck, holding her in place, and kissed her again, sliding her tongue into Marian’s mouth, claiming and hot.  _I fucked it all up,_ she thought, other hand gripping Marian’s hip.  _I sent Sarah’s sister away and now Sarah will never speak to me again, she took Kira, Felix is gone._ “It’s all turned to shite,” she said against Marian’s lips, winding her hand up through Marian’s hair.

Marian gave her a tender look, eyes soft.  “My poor S,” she said, nipping at Siobhan’s lips.

But Siobhan didn’t want gentle or loving.  She kissed Marian again, bruising, before whispering into her neck, “fuck me ‘til I forget where I am, Marian.”

“Anything, S,” Marian said, kissing back.


End file.
